Full Circle
by Gothic984
Summary: It's Lucas' 50th Birthday and Gail has her work cut out for her.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any American Gothic characters, this is a work of fan fiction. This story is a continuation of my previous stories and follows on from Funeral for a Friend.

It was a bright October afternoon in Trinity SC, the streets were more crowded than usual on this warm Fall day and Gail Buck wished she had the time to take advantage of the pleasant weather.

Ever since her husband had tasked her with the challenge of rejuvenating Goat Town, Gail had not gotten any time to herself. If she was not arranging meetings with the bank for eligible properties, she was coming up with strategies to gain potential investors.

In addition to this big project, Gail was due to return to work at the Trinity Guardian soon as her maternity leave was coming to an end and she was trying to juggle her personal and professional life. On top of all of this, she had M's Birthday and Lucas' 50th Birthday to plan for. Her life had become so complicated recently that she felt like she was drowning.

She supposed outing M as her cousin and goading her into agreeing to this project had been Lucas' plan all along, when she started going off the rails. She had to admit her urges were getting out of control and there had been no slip ups with her or Gideon since she had thrown all of her time into her tasks of late. She hated to even think it but it appeared her husband had been right, not that she would ever admit that to him. The thought of Lucas' smug triumphant look if he knew what she was thinking made her let out a small laugh, causing her present company to cease his boring story.

'You find the history of how my Grandfather had to beat a man half to death for the deed to his first property amusing Gail?' Trevor asked unimpressed, as he lit up a cigar and took a long drag.

Gail forced a smile for her boss, she had not wanted to involve the owner of the Trinity Guardian in this venture; however, if he decided to invest in the project a lot of the rich men in this town may follow suit. 'Of course not' she put on her sweetest smile, 'I was just thinking of how far your family have come since those times...it's fascinating'

Trevor waved off the waitress who attempted to take his cigar, then smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him. He still could not believe an Emory had aligned herself with a Buck and he applauded Lucas' efforts. 'Your Grandfather was just as ruthless as mine, they had to be to make a place for our families here...This is a tough town to make it in unless you know the right people'

Gail hated having to associate with these over privileged types, they made her blood boil. She had worked hard for everything she had accomplished in life, whereas this man in front of her had been handed his entitlement without having to lift a finger. The thought sickened her and the more time she spent with people like this, the more she wanted to give in to her darkness.

Gail shot an apologetic look at the waitress who had clearly been attempting to get Trevor to stop smoking in the Cafe and signalled for her to leave him to her. When they were alone she reached over and casually took the cigar out of his mouth, then placed it in the glass of water in front of him. 'Not everyone is as lucky as we are and people have to do undignified things just to survive, I'm glad you've never had to experience that' she said sarcastically, forcing a warm smile and finding it hard to pander to his pompousness any longer.

Trevor narrowed his eyes at her, but remained cool. He had no intention of doing business with a woman, regardless of how high up the ranks she was in this town. Peter Emory understood how things worked here, he had been a good man who was not afraid to keep his family in line and Trevor respected that. His old friend would roll over in his grave if he knew how soft his girl had become.

Gail sensed his thoughts and felt her darkness take hold, she focused on the cup of coffee Trevor had picked up and envisioned a furnace. The coffee began to bubble with an intense heat and Trevor lost control, sending the burning liquid flying into his lap. As he jumped up and called put in agony, Gail remained seated and smiled when the waitress took her time bringing him some ice.

'Incompetent! Get me your Manager' he yelled at the waitress when she finally reached him.

Gail shook her head at the woman and signalled for her to leave them. 'That won't be necessary. Sit down Trevor' she ordered calmly.

Trevor was about to protest when he felt a force push down on his shoulders and he sat back down uncontrollably.

'Let's stop playing games here. I couldn't care less about your family or your over entitlement, all I want is your money and then we're done' she advised.

'And why would I give you that? You have no back bone and gave in to Buck. The men in your family would be ashamed of you and I'm surprised you're even allowed out, I thought you'd be on your knees like the devoted little wife you are' he smirked viciously.

Gail kept her cool and smiled sweetly. 'You mean like your 15 year old Nanny?' she mocked knowingly, her smile growing wider when the smirk disappeared from his face.

'I don't know what you're talking about and I'd like to remind you who pays your wages' Trevor threatened, as he felt panic begin to set in.

Gail laughed and shook her head. 'I didn't need a wage even before I married Lucas Buck. I have over $100,000 of my own in the bank right now and a hell of a lot more stashed in a multitude of places for a rainy day, that's even before I eat into my inheritance. You can shove your job up your ass for all I care, but I doubt you've got the balls to fire me...Now the last I heard, statutory rape is more than frowned upon in any town, let alone one so colourful as Trinity'

Trevor felt beads of sweat forming on his brow, he did not know how she was aware of his obsession with Carly; however, if it got out his career and life would be over. 'Listen Gail...' he started, trying to hide his panic and then stopped when her index finger came up to silence him.

'Look, I don't want to be here any more than you do so let's just cut this deal and go our separate ways, then I can get back my son and burn the vision of your face out of y mind' she said in exasperation, then reached into her bag and placed a list of addresses in front of him. 'Pick one so we can both get on with our day'

Trevor's concern turned to anger at being blackmailed; however, the last thing he needed was a visit from the Sheriff if he offended his wife, so he forced himself to remain civil. He looked down the piece of paper in front of him and begrudgingly picked a property, then wrote a sum beside it and handed it back.

Gail folded the piece of paper and placed it in her bag, then got up from the table and smoothed down her long black skirt before. She was about to pull out her purse to pay the bill; however, she shook off the thought and started to walk away.

Trevor narrowed his eyes at her in confusion, then shook his head in disbelief. 'You're not even going to check how much I pledged?'

'You're a well off man, I trust you'll be generous just like you're going to be with that poor waitresses tip' she stated, not hiding the threat in her tone.

Trevor nodded obediently, then shook his head in irritation as he watched her leave. This is not how things worked in this town and he would be making an appointment to speak to the Sheriff about the conduct of his wife.

* * *

Merlyn sat on a bench outside Abe's Antique Store reading a paperback on the power of positivity and how to turn negative situations into something positive. She had agreed to go back to assisting Abe with the Store, due to what happened to Poppy and it was becoming hard to shake off the feeling that she had taken a step back with her career.

Although she was not completely happy with how her work life was going, her personal life was booming and her relationship with Matt could not be better. She adored spending time with him and now that Lucy was back with her Mother, she had him all to herself.

'See, my plans aren't all bad Merlyn Ann' Lucas said smugly, as he appeared suddenly and sat down beside her.

Merlyn glanced to her left and saw the navy blue Crown Victoria parked with Ben in the drivers seat and shook her head at her inability to remain focused on her surroundings. 'As long as your plans don't involve me or mine, that's fine' she snapped, then gave Ben a pleasant wave.

Lucas let out a small laugh and sat back on the bench comfortably, waving warmly at passers by on the other side of the street. 'Since you came back, everything l I've done with you and your was in your best interest. You'd do well to remember that when you snuggle up to Harvard at night' he mocked.

'In my best interest? Like this random Birthday you've put on me? Just leave me alone Lucas' she advised and started to get up.

Lucas pulled her back down abruptly and shot Ben a warning glance when he went to get out of the car. 'This Birthday was needed to allow you to fully move on from your old life. I could tell Harvard was gettin' suspicious over you, so I nipped it in the bud...Besides, this way you're Birthday is the same as mine and your cousin gets to kill two birds with one stone. I thought you'd be happy that you'd be less of a burden.

'Gail has more on her plate now than she ever had. Don't act like this Birthday was to benefit me or her, you're just hopin' she forgets how old you are and you can just ride it out like you have every year before she outed you to the town' Merlyn said knowingly.

Lucas inhaled deeply in agitation and continued to stare straight ahead, he was concerned over the matter and his love was keeping her lips sealed. 'Has she mentioned anythin' to you about what she's plannin'?' he asked calmly.

'No, but you can be sure that it'll be epic. With all you've forced her to do recently, she ain't lettin' you off that easy' Merlyn smiled smugly as she sensed his discomfort, then got up again and headed back into the Store.

Lucas let her go and sat for a moment, trying to shake off his irritation over his impending Birthday. When his unease did not disappear he for up and headed back towards his car, deciding he needed something to amuse him to take his mind off it all.

* * *

Gail sat in Lucas' Mothers old place of business, reading a large book on Wicca symbols and their meanings. The Wicca Store fascinated her and when she felt this project was getting too much of a challenge, her doubts disappeared when she returned here and she remembered why she was doing this in the first place.

She had not had much of a chance to explore this building and it's secrets; however, she was content for the moment at reviewing the reading material about the place. Gail hoped it would give her an understanding of what she should expect with the path she had chosen and potentially give her an insight into her husbands past. There was no rush in uncovering what she desired, the pressing matters remained Lucas' 50th Birthday and Merlyn's 19th Birthday.

Gail had no idea what she was going to do, she was private person and hated the spotlight. She supposed she had brought this on herself when she outed Lucas' Birthday to the town last Halloween, after he had announced her pregnancy without her permission. She had not thought of the implications at the time, or that it would be her who had to plan the perfect celebration.

Lucas had been very quiet about his imminent Birthday and she did not blame him. It was strange for her to consider him as being half a century old, she could only imagine how he thought of that himself. Half a century of Lucas Buck, that was a lot of time to cover and she suspected that he had made every year count.

The bell above the door opened and Gail's eye's grew wide, wondering if Lucas had sensed her thoughts; however, when the Mayor's wife Mary entered slowly with Caleb and Josh, she let out a relieved sigh.

'This place is exquisite' Mary said looking about the place in awe and touched her sunglasses to ensure they were still securely on,.

'It will be when I get a chance to focus on it properly. What are you all doing here?' she asked Caleb, as she closed her book and stood up.

'I was gonna go ridin' with Boone, but Josh's Mom wanted me to bring her to you' Caleb shrugged, then glanced around the room trying to locate the position of the whispering he had heard as soon as he walked into the property.

Gail spotted Caleb's intrigue instantly and handed him the book she was reading. 'Can you do me a favour and pop this on the bookshelf at the back while we talk?' she asked, not wanting him to intrude on her place.

'I reckon I can' Caleb smiled, then took the book and pulled a tongue at Josh when he followed him.

Mary smiled at the boys, it was nice to see them playing innocently. 'Caleb's a good boy, despite his previous hardships' she said quietly.

'Hardships make you stronger, he's got a good family base' Gail advised and signalled for Mary to follow her away from the children. 'Is there something I can help you with?'

Mary looked down at her hands, trying to hide her discomfort. This woman had helped her a few years ago and she liked to think they had become friends since then; however, she did not like to be a burden. 'The Halloween party is comin' up, I wanted to make sure you'd all be there' she lied.

Gail sensed something troubling Mary, then reached for the dark sunglasses and carefully took them off. She let out a small gasp when she saw the large bruise around her eye, then placed the sunglasses back on to ensure the children did not see. 'What happened?' she asked shocked.

'It was nothin' Gail, it's fine' Mary shrugged, suddenly feeling ashamed.

'It clearly isn't nothing or you wouldn't be here. Did the Mayor do this?' she asked, feeling her rage begin to rise within her.

Mary opened her mouth to make an excuse for her husband, then closed it again when none came. 'John didn't like what I cooked for dinner last night' she said quietly.

Gail pictured John in her mind and focused her rage on him, she was about to envision his neck snapped; however, she remembered Lucas' warning about her needing to control her urges and just took a deep breath. 'He won't touch you again' Gail promised, thinking back to the abuse her Mother and herself had endured.

Mary looked at Gail and could see the truth in those words, she really did not want to get anyone involved in her business; however, she had gotten used to a happy life and could not go back to the abuse. 'I believe you...Thank you' she whispered, then gave her a long hug.

Gail allowed Mary to embrace her for a moment, then shrugged her off and started walking towards the children. 'Seen as I'm helping you, I could do with a little help of my own' she forced a smile and decided to share her own dilemma.

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Selena Coombs walked casually down the long aisles of her local Grocery Store, after a tedious day at work. She enjoyed her job; however, sometimes her class behaved in such a way that she wanted to throttle them, especially that know it all Hannah Martin. The end of day bell could not come quick enough today and as soon as it rang, she had ushered the children out and left the School quickly to start winding down.

Selena was shopping earlier than usual and was not oblivious to the bitter stares of the bored housewives all around her, she sniggered at their judgemental stares and hitched her skirt up higher to really give them something to talk about. She took her time getting everything she required, choosing not to be pressured into rushing by the usual whispers and when she was ready, she walked casually down the last aisle and headed towards the Cashiers.

As she reached the front of the Store, she noticed all the tills were closed except the one at the farthest end. Selena let out an exasperated sigh and walked confidently to the only open till, then her heart skipped a beat when she saw the Cashier. She recognised him instantly and a knot formed in her chest when she entered the queue, she looked down at her trolley nervously and tried to drown out the whispers from the women behind her, not wanting to draw attention to herself. When it was her turn, she placed her goods on the till conveyor belt and tried not to make eye contact; however, she knew she could not go unnoticed.

'It's nice to see you again' the large sweaty man behind the till said quietly, as he began to pack her shopping for her.

Selena forced a smile and rummaged through her purse, not wanting to engage in conversation. His foul stench caught her nose and took her back to the night she had mistakenly thought she was sleeping with Lucas, the situation made her feel sick and she wanted to get as far away from this man as she possibly could.

'That's $39.95' he said, when she did not speak to him.

Selena handed the money over calmly and rushed out of the Grocery Store with her bags in her hands. She quickly located her car, threw the bags in the back seat and got in the drivers side, then let out a long relieved sigh. She looked at herself in the mirror, not believing her luck of running in to that hideous man and then laughed at herself.

As she turned the key in the ignition, her laughter faded when nothing happened and she felt a dull ache form in her head. 'You've got to be kidding me' she snapped in disbelief, as she tried again unsuccessfully to start her car.

She slammed her fist down on the steering wheel, then got out of the car and headed back towards the Grocery Store, where she noticed the Cashier she was avoiding staring at her through the large window. This was turning into a nightmare and she needed to call someone to help her with her car, before the foul smelling Cashier decided to come and assist her.

Selena picked up her pace and headed towards the pay phone outside of the Store, when she suddenly heard a loud caw and felt something warm hit her head. She reached her hand up to check what it was and stared in disgust when she brought her fingers down covered in a white liquid. Selena shook her head and let out an angry laugh, then continued on her way to the pay phone.

Suddenly her heel got stuck in a grid, snapped instantly and Selena cursed out loud as she stumbled out of control into the large open trash can at the side of the Store. She put her hands down in an attempt to push herself out of this humiliating position and felt a cold piece of pizza on her palm, causing her to grimace.

'Well, well, well, how the mighty has fallen. Need a hand Teacher?' Lucas asked smugly, as he came around the corner with Billy beside him pushing Luke's buggy.

Selena felt tears begin to form in her eyes and she wanted the ground to swallow her up. With the sudden appearance of both of her ex's, this situation could not get any worse.

'Sorry I'm late, I had a meeting which went over...' Gail started as she rushed up to Lucas to collect Luke, then stopped in her tracks when she saw Selena in the trash can and let out an involuntary laugh. She could sense the woman's shame and felt an obligation to help her; however, she saw the look of warning in Lucas' eyes, indicating she was to stay out of this.

Billy stood frozen next to Lucas in shock, with his hands gripping Luke's buggy tight. He had witnessed everything that had happened and could not regain control of himself to even form words.

Lucas saw Gail take a few steps toward Selena, sensing she was unable to resist helping her; however, he stepped between them and pulled her in close. 'Remember who you're loyal to soulmate' he whispered in her ear and watched her close, as he sensed her inner battle over what she should do.

Gail felt Selena's self loathing and indignity, which caused her to take another step forward in an attempt to help her; however, she sensed Lucas' rage beneath his surface and chose to push his hands off of her, then head straight to Luke and peeled Billy's hands off his buggy. 'Thanks for watching him' she advised, unable to hide her disgust with herself and then shot Lucas a disapproving glance, before walking back to her car with Luke.

Lucas smiled when Gail chose to remain loyal and continued staring smugly at Selena, who was unable to hold in her tears any longer. 'Don't cry Darlin', your night in shining armour has arrived' he laughed cruelly and headed back towards his car, gripping Billy's arm and dragging him with him as he passed.

Selena gulped hard, in an attempt to stifle her sobs and let out a bitter laugh when the large foul smelling Cashier came to her rescue and picked her up out of the trash can effortlessly. She allowed him to carry her to his car, knowing deep down that she was required to return this favour; however, right now she did not care about anything but getting out of here and away from Lucas Buck.

* * *

Matt walked casually with Gail down the Pier, pushing Luke in his buggy. Ever since Lucy had gone back to live with Christie, he had been spending more time with Gail and Luke in an attempt to fill the hole that was left. He was happy Christie was doing better and had regained her senses; however, it was still strange having to get used to a quiet house after he had been looking after Lucy for so long.

'You look so happy these days' Gail said, sensing his thoughts about Lucy and attempting to distract him from that sore subject.

Matt glanced at her and smiled. 'I have a gorgeous young girlfriend who I'm infatuated with, there's been no mysterious animal attacks for over a month and I'm out here with my a beautiful loyal friend and her amazing son. What else could I ask for?'

Gail laughed and linked her arm around his. 'I'm glad things are going well with you and M, she's smitten whenever anyone mentions you'

'I'm smitten when anyone mentions her! I don't know how I got so lucky' he laughed and continued pushing Luke gently, then turned to his friend curiously. 'How are you doing?'

Gail fixed her gaze forward and forced a smile, time had gone by so fast these past few weeks and although she had just enlisted Mary's help, there was only 2 days to Halloween and the clock was ticking.

She felt overworked, underappreciated and stressed, this was not even taking into account that she had taken on the task of protecting Mary from her abusive husband; however, she would not allow Matt to know any of this, as it would only dull his happy mood of late. 'I'm perfect' she lied, 'busy but plodding along as usual'

Matt heard her pleasant tone crack for a moment and chose to disregard it, knowing his friend did not like to be pushed or interrogated. 'How's the planning for the big day going?' he asked, changing the subject.

Gail let out an exasperated sigh, then looked at him and laughed. 'You mean Lucas Buck's 50th Birthday? The Godfather of this town and the biggest event on the calendar since god knows when? Even bigger than his wedding? Oh it's going swimmingly' she said sarcastically, then turned towards the river and allowed the ripples in the water to calm her.

'That bad?' Matt asked concerned.

'Oh Absolutely' she forced a laugh. 'I'm not a party planner and I hate anything that involves other people. Add to the fact that I have to take into account both M and Lucas, who both would rather ignore the day themselves and the Birthday's coincide with the biggest party of the year, which is thrown by the Mayor. It's safe to say I've not gotten very far at this present time'

Matt thought for a moment, then stopped and gently turned Gail towards him. 'So scrap it all...M doesn't care and Lucas surely doesn't want the attention about is age. Let's just go somewhere quiet for a few days and leave this town to itself' he suggested.

Gail smiled warmly at him, that would be absolutely perfect for all parties involved and she appreciated him attempting to help; however, something low key would not be sufficient due to Lucas' stature and she still wanted to get him back for the stunt he pulled on her. 'No, Lucas brought this on himself when he announced my pregnancy to the whole town without giving me warning. I have an idea what to do, I just need to figure out how to integrate it with the Mayor's party'

As if sensing her thoughts, Mayor John came walking towards them from the end of the Pier and Matt sensed Gail's demeanour turn cold when she caught site of him. 'What's wrong?' he asked, concerned at his friends sudden change.

Gail waved off his concern and forced a smile when John approached them. 'Afternoon John' she said, choosing not to address him by his title.

John forced a smile for the woman before him, he knew she had seen Mary earlier and filled her head with promises of protection, this meant he was unable to be the way he wanted to with Mary in case it offended the Sheriff's wife. John remembered the first run in that he had with this woman, when she decided to stick her nose into his family business. He did not appreciate the intrusion then or now but knew better than to not play nice. 'Afternoon Mrs Buck, how are you on this fine day?' he asked, feigning interest.

Gail sensed his dislike of her and her smile grew wider. 'Well, I'm out here on this pleasant day with my best friend and my beautiful son, so I'd say I'm pretty good. How are you John? And how's Mary? Well I hope' she asked sweetly, choosing to play along.

John's demanour changed to one of anger for a moment, then he remembered where he was and inhaled deeply. 'She's good, not performing her tasks as she should but she remains well and of good health' he smiled bitterly.

'Good, I trust it'll stay that way as we wouldn't want my husband finding me upset over something. I can assure you that he wouldn't take too kindly to that' Gail threatened in a pleasant tone.

Matt glanced at Gail suspiciously, knowing she would not use Lucas so casually and became concerned over the clear underlying subject of this conversation. He was about to comment when he felt her hand stroke his arm subtly and knew to remain silent.

John did not take his eyes off Gail, he did not take well to a woman speaking out of place and had never been a fan of this one being welcomed into their elite group in the first place. 'No one wants to upset the Sheriff, especially with it being so close to his Birthday. I trust you'll bring along the whole family to the party this year? I'm planning something special for him that he'll appreciate...You'll have to stay with the women and children this time of course, with this little one being so young' he said smugly.

Gail inhaled deeply and continued to smile pleasantly. 'I'm sure the children will love dressing up for the festivities' she replied, choosing to let his comment go for now. She nodded courteously when John was satisfied and decided to go on his way.

'Why would you want to take your family to anything organised by that man' Matt asked, staring over his shoulder suspiciously at the Mayor as he headed up the Pier.

'Who said I'm taking my family anywhere? It's Lucas Bucks Birthday, I think that takes precedence over a silly party thrown for the over privileged members of our society, don't you?' she asked sweetly and winked playfully.

Matt shook his head and laughed. 'You're going to get yourself into a world of trouble with that society'

Gail laughed and squeezed his arm affectionately. 'I'm a Buck Matt, what can they do? It's about time we shook up the order of things in this town anyway but enough of that, we need to discuss presents' she smiled and they continued walking down the Pier towards the centre of town.

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas sat in the large conservatory of the Mayor's house, staring at the clock impatiently. There was a time when these meetings entertained him, watching all the over-entitled men believe they had some control over their lives and his town; however, now he had a family and being called out here at the end of his shift was not something he was impressed with.

He watched as the old men who he had allowed to sit in high positions within the town talked amongst themselves and drank spirits, attempting to make themselves feel important. Deep down they all knew who was in charge here; however, he was happy to entertain their need for superiority, providing none of them turned it against him.

Trevor watched Lucas sat alone and decided this was the best time to approach him. It had been some time since they had all gathered like this and he was happy to see that Lucas still kept to their traditions, even now that he was married. 'Penny for your thoughts' he said pleasantly, as he sat down on the window sill next to Lucas and waited to be acknowledged.

Lucas sensed Trevor's need to speak to him as soon as he had entered the house. Ben had informed him that the man had been trying to make an appointment to see him all day and it had taken Trevor almost an hour to gather up the courage to approach him; therefore, he was curious as to what had him so flustered. 'I'm just thinkin' about gettin' home to my family friend, you?' he answered nonchalantly.

'I can't remember the last time I actually wanted to rush home to my wife and children' Trevor sighed.

'Well I guess your wife ain't as hungry as mine' Lucas smiled devilishly and continued to watch the room.

Trevor inhaled deeply as the words sunk in, he could not imagine Gail Emory in that light especially after their uncomfortable meeting earlier and the comment made him feel uncomfortable.

'Gail Buck' Lucas corrected him in an irritated tone, reading his thoughts. 'and what meetin' would this be?'

Trevor attempted to shake off his unease, then let out a nervous laugh. 'That little wife of yours sure knows how to get what she wants. I wasn't aware you'd handed her the reins to what we've built' he said bitterly.

Lucas turned towards Trevor, giving the man his full attention and stared at him in disbelief. 'Meanin' what? You got a problem with my little wife's new project in Goat Town?' he asked, unimpressed with the way he had referred to Gail.

Trevor shifted uncomfortably under his gave, then forced himself to remain strong. 'I have a problem with being threatened by a woman who clearly has no idea of how things work around here' he stated, feigning confidence.

Lucas laughed and shook his head, he had known Trevor for a long time and the man had never felt the need to confront him like this. Clearly Gail had gotten under his skin and he was suddenly intrigued with her activities of the day. 'Gail is fully aware of who's in charge in Trinity, are you?' he asked, enjoying the discomfort that was radiating off of his present company.

Trevor could see the look of warning in Lucas' eyes and felt a knot in his stomach. 'I wasn't implying that you weren't...I mean I just thought...'

'You just thought you'd waltz over here and try to criticise my wife?' Lucas asked calmly, then stood up and peered down at him dominantly.

Trevor looked up at Lucas with fear in his eyes, then shook his head frantically. 'I just wasn't aware you told her about Carly...You can't just share our secrets Lucas, that's not our deal!' he stuttered frantically.

Lucas stared at him confused for a moment, then let out an amused laugh. 'You think pillow talk with my Reporter wife includes details of our deals and who you choose to screw? Do you know who I am friend?' he asked in disbelief.

Trevor thought for a moment, then stood up. 'If you didn't tell her then how did she know?' he asked confused.

'How did Peter know about the affair with your first babysitter, which led you to give him the Editor position in your paper? Reporters research things Trevor, clearly you need to get your house in order rather than focusing on mine' he warned, then exited the room abruptly and headed towards his car, having enough of this tedious gathering.

* * *

Gail sat in the Library of the Buck Mansion, sifting through the book on Wicca sigil's that she brought home with her. She had put Caleb and Luke to bed after dinner and had decided to use this time to get in some research, while her husband was missing in action. She was so engrossed in the book that she had not noticed the dark figure sneak into the corner of the room and let out a startled cry when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

Lucas smiled devilishly as she jumped out of the seat and dropped the book she was reading on the floor. He bent down slowly and picked it up, then glanced over the page she was reviewing and let out a small laugh. 'Some light readin' before bed love?' he mocked, amused.

Gail let out a long exasperated sigh, then took the book from his hand abruptly and placed it carefully on the table. 'Well my husband decided to shirk his family obligations tonight, so I thought I'd entertain myself' she responded sarcastically, then sat back down at the table and attempted to drown him out.

Lucas laughed at her ability to turn everything onto him, then turned her chair to face him effortlessly and knelt down in front of her. 'I've just had to listen to your boss whining over bein' threatened unfairly by a woman...care to elaborate on what you've been up to today Darlin'?' he asked curiously, while moving his hands under her long skirt and stroking her thighs gently.

Gail stared at Lucas, amused that Trevor had told on her and shrugged casually. 'It's not my fault that he has issues with women, except if they're underage that is'

Lucas gazed into her eyes curiously, then smiled at the dark glint that crossed over them. 'Now what on earth would you mean by that?' he asked, feigning oblivion.

Gail laughed and shook her head, suspecting he was aware of everything that was going on with his elite group of over-privileged men. 'It's none of your concern sweetheart. Although, if you were aware of any untoward behaviour with a minor, I'm sure you would've stepped in straight away right?' she asked sweetly.

Lucas stared at her suspiciously, then moved his hand further up her legs and started to pull down her thong slowly. He smiled when she lifted her behind slightly to allow him to complete his desired action, then he leaned in close and rubbed his nose gently on hers affectionately. 'I'm sure if I believed a minor was gettin' hurt, it'd be my duty to intervene but unless someone reports somethin', I wouldn't be aware of it right? Do you have somethin' you wish to share with your Sheriff Mrs Buck?' he mocked.

Gail inhaled deeply as if deep in thought, then nipped at his nose playfully. 'I'm sure I don't care enough about the matter to even give it a second thought' she smiled and ran her hands up his chest, then began unbuttoning his shirt. 'Is this why you're so late? I left a plate of stew in the fridge in case you're hungry, seen as you missed dinner'

Lucas shrugged, then pulled her behind to him slightly and lifted up her skirt. 'I don't reckon I'm hungry for stew' he smiled teasingly, then parted her legs, leaned down and began licking her sweet spot.

Gail let out a low moan, then shook her head in mock disapproval. 'That certainly isn't going to help make a growing man strong. Maybe you need a lesson in the correct etiquette to adhere to, when your wife has slaved over a hot stove all day' she scolded him jokingly, then pulled away and gently pushed him down on the floor.

Lucas inhaled deeply when he sat up and she straddled him. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard manhood, then let out a loud moan when she took him inside of her and began riding him slowly. 'Trevor thought I'd been sharing secrets. I can't have that Gail, it goes against my integrity and will stop people from trustin' me' he warned, as he ran his hands under her vest, lifted it off and squeezed her breasts hard.

'Your integrity?' she panted, amused. 'You know how to control your constituents Sheriff, if they start to distrust you I'm sure you'll have ways of bringing them back in line'

'Like I have with you?' he laughed sarcastically, as she began to ride him harder.

'You don't really want to control me, where's the fun in that?' she smiled, then bit down hard on his shoulder as a burst of pleasure surged through her.

Lucas gripped her behind tight and thrust his hips up higher, pushing himself deeper inside of her. He sensed their climax building and bit her breasts playfully, before erupting inside of her. He pulled her lips to his after she called out his name in pleasure and kissed her passionately, before laying back on the floor and pulling her to his chest. 'How did you know Gail?' he asked through quick breaths.

Gail inhaled deeply in an attempt to slow her heart rate and smiled, amused at his curiosity. 'You have your ways lover and I have mine...You wanted me to take on this project and I have, so keep out of it and leave me be' she ordered, as she slapped him playfully on the cheek.

Lucas let out a long breath and shook his head, she had been well behaved while she was distracted with this challenge; therefore, it would not be a good idea to interfere with her tactics so soon. 'Fine, but make sure your methods don't interfere with mine Mrs Buck, or I will have to dish out some punishment' he smiled devilishly.

'You mean like you have with Selena?' she joked, then rested on his chest comfortably and wrapped her legs around him as he picked her up and carried her to bed.

* * *

Selena stood in her shower in a daze, allowing the boiling water to burn her skin. She could not believe what had happened today, or that she had been put in a position where she had to show gratitude to that hideous man she had drunkenly mistaken for Lucas previously. Selena had been so desperate to be taken away from the Grocery Store and the cruel amused eyes of Lucas that she was willing to accept any form of help, regardless of what she had to do to repay the kindness.

There was no kindness there, she had been used like so many times before and no matter how hard she scrubbed her skin, she could still smell his stench all over her body. She shuddered at the thought of his heavy body on top of her and his foul stench as he came inside of her, her only saving grace is it had not taken him long and she was able to rush away straight after.

Selena had showered several times since she had returned home, hoping to wash away her shame. She was now so deep in self loathing that she could not motivate herself to leave the shower and just stood motionless as her skin turned pink under the boiling water.

The sound of the door bell ringing brought her out of her daze momentarily, she decided to remain where she was and leave whoever was there; however, the doorbell continued to ring and she forced herself to leave the shower to find out who was bothering her.

Selena stormed out of the bathroom and wrapped a towel around her soaking body, then walked through the kitchen and living room area. 'What?!' she snapped abruptly as she opened the front door quickly, then her features softened when she saw Billy standing in front of her and she became confused.

Billy had felt awful after what had happened in the Grocery Store parking lot and leaving her there to deal with the embarrassment. His guilt had been bothering him all day, until Gail had visited him in Juniper House unexpectedly and convinced him to check up on his ex. Billy knew Lucas would not be impressed at this display of weakness; however, Gail had assured him that he was doing her a favour and that was all the excuse he needed to come here after his shift had ended.

They both stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, unsure of what to say to each other, then Selena moved away from the door and signalled for Billy to enter if he wanted to. Billy stood for a moment, unsure of the best course of action to take and then entered the familiar house. He glanced around at the unwashed dishes in the sink, as he walked through to the kitchen table where Selena sat staring at her hands uncomfortably and knew something was really bothering her. Without a second thought, he turned on the hot water tap and began washing the dishes.

Selena heard the running water and glanced at him, then let out a small laugh. 'You came to do my dishes?' she asked in disbelief.

'I came to make sure you were alright and clearly you're not' he said non judgmentally and continued washing the dishes.

Selena felt tears begin to form in her eyes and willed herself to regain some control over her emotions. She had hit rock bottom and had not expected anyone to come to her assistance, let alone her ex boyfriend who she had ended things so badly with. 'Why do you care? No one else does' she asked curiously, wondering what had changed.

'Maybe I don't' he said, not in the mood for her self absorbed routine. 'Maybe Gail who sent me here doesn't care either and you're all alone in life'

Selena thought for a moment, then stood up and approached him slowly. 'Gail sent you? Why would she do that?'

'Hell if I know, Lucas wouldn't like his wife mixing with his ex so I guess that's why I'm here' he shrugged.

'Is that the only reason you're here?' she asked, placing her soft hand on his arm and stroking it gently.

Billy glanced at Selena and saw the desperation in her eyes, he had not come here for this and knew Lucas would not like him falling into old habits; however, that look in her eyes was hard to ignore and he shook his head at his own lack of control.

Selena saw his resolve fade and smiled, he had loved her once and although that may not be the case any more, she still felt an urgent need to be held by him. When he turned the tap off, dried his hands and placed them tenderly on her hips, she let off a relieved sigh and relaxed into his touch. She sensed his actions were out of pity; however, she did not care right now and wanted to feel something other than the foul creature she had let touch her earlier.

Billy picked her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He was raised better than this and his reasons for this were not right; however, he sensed her unwavering need and would deal with the consequences in the morning.

-To be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a hectic few days and Gail was drained now that Halloween was finally here. She rolled over in bed and closed her eyes tight, to block out the morning sun, then felt a soft hand stroke the top of her thigh gently and let out a tired sigh.

Lucas pulled her close to him, to enable her to feel his hard manhood against her and pulled the strap of her nightdress down. He began kissing her shoulder softly and nipping at her neck playfully, waiting for her to fully acknowledge him.

'You'd think being alive for half a century would make you want to enjoy a restful morning' Gail said quietly, with her eyes still closed.

Lucas smiled and pinched her behind playfully. 'Quite the opposite, it makes me want to take advantage of everythin' I have' he whispered in her ear, then sucked it teasingly.

Gail inhaled deeply, then rolled over to allow him full access to her. 'Happy Birthday' she smiled, then pulled him to her for a passionate kiss.

Lucas savoured the taste of her tongue in his mouth, then situated himself top of her and parted her legs with his knees. He lifted up her nightdress and thrust his hard manhood inside of her, while he continued to kiss her forcefully.

Gail let out a pained moan, then relaxed into him scraped her long nails down his back. She smiled when he let out a pleasurable moan and dug her nails in deeper, knowing exactly what he liked.

Lucas kept his movements slow and tender at first, allowing himself to take her fully. When felt her nails break his skin, his dark urges took over and he began thrusting in and out of her hard, not being able to get enough of her.

Gail bit down on his shoulder, to stifle her loud moans and dug her nails into his hips as he pounded in and out of her vigorously. They usually tried to keep reserved with their antics in the morning when Luke was present; however, it appeared rules did not apply on his Birthday.

Lucas continued to take her hard, whilst attempting to keep the volume down for their son. When he sensed their climax coming together, he buried his head into her neck and bit down hard to stifle his yell as he erupted inside of her.

Gail bit her lip hard in an attempt to remain quiet as they came together, then began to laugh when Lucas had finished. 'If this is a sign of how hard you're going to work me today, I don't think I'll even bother getting out of bed' she joked.

Lucas smiled, then brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly. 'You just remember that I don't like big spectacles and you'll do just fine Mrs Buck' he whispered playfully, then let out a frustrated sigh when Luke began to cry and Gail had to get out of bed to see to him.

* * *

Merlyn awoke to a pleasant sensation between her legs and let out a surprised moan. Matt had completely ignored her upcoming Birthday and now that the official day was here, it appeared he had decided to start the surprises early.

Matt heard M's moan and smiled, he continued to kiss and suck her sweet spot until she unravelled, then pulled himself up and parted her legs slowly. 'Good morning Birthday girl' he smiled, then gently entered her.

Merlyn let out a satisfied moan, then inhaled deeply and ran her hands down his bare back. 'Well this is a pleasant surprise' she smiled, then bit her lip when his movements began to quicken and his moans mirrored her enjoyment.

Matt felt like he was a young man again being in the presence of this angel before him, she made him feel rejuvenated and that was coming out every time he was lucky enough to be with her in this fashion.

Merlyn sensed his thoughts and manoeuvred herself on top of him, taking control for a change. Although it was flattering, she did not like being put on a pedestal and did not know how to take his utter devotion. She put it out of her mind and began riding him, like she had witnessed Gail and Lucas do when she was a ghost.

Matt watched her carefully, this move was not like her and it peaked his curiosity. 'Have you been taking lessons somewhere?' he asked sarcastically.

Merlyn smiled when she heard his aroused moans, he may be acting like he was unsure of this; however, she felt how much he was enjoying this different side of her. 'Did it ever cross your mind that this is Gail's bed? We're having sex in my cousins bed, the one that Lucas used to take her in all of the time' she teased, then leaned down and kissed his lips forcefully.

Matt had not thought about this previously and did not like being reminded of it. He was about to stop this game when she quickened her movements, causing him to grip her hips tight and thrust his hips higher.

Merlyn called out as he pushed himself deeper within her and felt her climax coming, he clearly liked this tainted part of her even if he did not want to say it. She supposed she had a lot to learn and would have to take a leap out of her cousins book, if it meant her union with Matt felt this good.

Matt felt himself begin to unravel and called out as they came together. When Merlyn climbed off of him, he removed his protection and threw it in the bin beside the bed, before laying back and pulling her to his chest.

Merlyn let out a long satisfied breath, as she lay comfortably on his chest and played with his chest hair. 'I hadn't realised you'd been prepared before I woke up, I don't expect you to do that' she smiled.

Matt let out a small laugh and stroked her hair tenderly. 'And I don't expect you to run the risk of becoming pregnant at the age of 19' he advised, then reached under the mattress and smiled when he handed her a small present 'Happy Birthday sweetheart'

Merlyn stared surprised at the present, then sat up excited and turned the box over in her hand. 'For me seriously? You didn't have to' she said in disbelief.

Matt sat up with her and signalled for Rocky to join them on the bed, when he began quietly whining at the door. 'You're my girlfriend and it's your Birthday. This is just a small gesture to show my appreciation of you, take the compliment and open it' he ordered, feigning a stern tone.

Merlyn felt the box carefully, trying to guess what it could be. This was the first proper present she had received without any drama or consequence and even if this was not her real Birthday, she could feel the excitement flowing through her. She could not hold off any longer and ripped the paper open, to find a small brown box. She opened the box carefully to find a white gold bracelet with a heart locket attached and suddenly her eyes began to fill with tears.

Matt watched her reaction and took her in his arms carefully. Merlyn wrapped her arms around him and allowed his comforting touch to soothe her, she hated how emotional she was and cursed her Father for making her this way. 'You really didn't have to, thank you' she said lifting her head up from his chest and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

'If something so small causes such a reaction, god help you with the rest of the surprises today' Matt smiled and rubbed his nose on hers affectionately.

'There's more?' she asked confused.

'You haven't even seen your family yet, I'd say the festivities have only just begun' he laughed, then picked her up in his arms gently and headed towards the shower.

* * *

Selena parked her car in her driveway and started walking down the street to post a letter, it had been a good day after she awoke to Billy in her bed and she felt her luck was starting to change. When she got to the corner of her street, she spotted Caleb on his bike and signalled for him to come to her.

Caleb spotted Miss Coombs a minute too late and cursed himself for not being aware of his surroundings. He had not gone to school today and he supposed he was in for a lecture, which he really did not have time for.

Selena smiled when she saw Caleb's discomfort and crossed her arms over her chest. 'Well, well, if it isn't the boy who decided not to show today. I assumed you were poorly Caleb, you have a quick recovery?' she asked knowingly.

Caleb attempted to remain pleasant and not show his frustration. 'It's my Daddy's Birthday...' he started.

'And you think that means the rules don't apply to you and you can just skip school?' Selena interrupted, inserting her authority.

'No, I made the executive decision that he could skip painting Halloween pictures in class to help me with some urgent business' Gail explained, as she came around the corner and approached the pair.

Caleb turned towards Gail and let out a relieved sigh, she always seemed to turn up these days when he needed assistance and he was grateful for her intervention as always.

Selena glanced from Caleb to Gail, then signalled for Caleb to leave them. She let out a small laugh when the boy jumped on his bike and sped off, leaving her with her nemesis.

'Don't you think that term has long passed Selena?' Gail asked agitated, reading her mind.

Selena had caught on to how well Gail could read her and smiled. 'Are we not adversaries any more Mrs Buck?' she asked, feigning sweetness.

Gail laughed and shook her head. 'Oh I don't know, you tell me after I sent Billy round to service you in your depressed state last night?'

Selena regarded Gail suspiciously, then started walking her back towards her Mustang. 'I guess that was a suitable peace offering' she shrugged.

'I don't need to offer you anything Selena, I just hate it when women get trampled on' Gail advised.

'Even when it's your husband doing the trampling?' she asked cattily, knowing Gail was aware of what Lucas was doing.

Gail stopped at her car and turned to face Selena. 'You went to a Motel with a man who you drunkenly thought was my husband and I'm supposed to feel sorry if Lucas wants to have a little harmless fun? Technically you tripped and fell, maybe you should switch your footwear to something more comfortable rather than parading around in those stilettos, trying to gain the attention of other women's men' Gail suggested judgmentally.

Selena shifted uncomfortably on the spot, she was not aware Gail knew about what she had done and for the first time she felt ashamed of her actions. 'Look...' she started to explain.

'No, you look' Gail interrupted abruptly, she really did not have time for this today. 'Lucas and I have no secrets, not about you or anybody else. You did something before this to piss him off, I don't even care what but I said I'd help you, going against Lucas' wishes and I have. You can't expect me to stay true to our deal when you still feel the need to attempt to take my husband Selena, so this stops right now...For God's sake pull yourself together and stop getting yourself into these situations'

Selena did not like being spoken to like a child; however, she knew Gail was right. She did not always used to be this way, Lucas had groomed her into his little pet when she had just gotten old enough to understand her female desires and she could not just change overnight.

'Try, for your sake' Gail snapped, reading her thoughts and began routing in her bag, then pulled out an envelope and held it out for her.

Selena took the envelope obediently and opened it. 'What's this?' she asked when she read the note inside.

'Exactly what it says, be prompt and on time if you're coming' Gail ordered, then began heading towards the drivers side of her car.

'The Mayor won't like this Gail, you're playing with fire here' Selena warned.

'Mayor John can kiss my ass' Gail advised with a playful smile, then got in her car and drove away.

* * *

Lucas buttoned up his white shirt and put on his black waist coat, he was not in the mood for the annual Halloween party. Gail had opted to get ready with Luke and Caleb, allowing Lucas time to himself. It had been a tedious day with his townspeople constantly bothering him at the office, to wish him Happy Birthday and provide presents.

He was yet to receive a gift from his family; however, he knew they had a surprise in mind and he was actually looking forward to it. It was not often something could remain hidden from him and the mystery of it all made him feel young again.

'You're not old enough to be thinking that way' Gail said, as she entered the room and began fastening his waistcoat.

Lucas pushed her gently to arms length so he could look her over. The costume she had opted for was an 18th century blood red gown with her long hair in flowing curls, clipped partly up at the sides. It reminded him of the portrait of her past self in the dining room buried beneath these walls and her outfit matched his simple dark phantom look perfectly. He nodded his approval and smiled at how well they worked.

'Oh come now, don't get all mushy on me. I'd still kill you and bury you under the patio to inherit your fortune, if I thought Caleb would let me get away with it' she joked.

Lucas laughed and pulled her to him. 'Maybe one day Mrs Buck, but I still have some life left in me yet' he smiled devilishly, then began kissing her neck teasingly.

'We're going to be late, we can't leave your group waiting now can we?' she asked sarcastically, then pulled away from him and dragged him out of the bedroom down the stairs.

'Where's Caleb and Luke?' Lucas asked.

'Caleb's gone ahead with Josh and Luke's in the car with Ben, he offered to drive us so I accepted' she shrugged, then ushered him out of the house.

Lucas opened the back passenger door for Gail, when he reached the car with Ben and Billy inside. He glanced at Luke in his car seat and smiled at his costume. 'Tryin' to tell me somethin' Darlin?' he asked sarcastically.

Gail glanced at Luke in his tiny black suit and devil horns sticking out of his hair. 'Like Father like son' she mocked, then took hold of Lucas' hand in hers and signalled for Ben to drive.

Lucas stared out of the window while Billy made conversation with Gail. It was a long drive to the Mayors Mansion and he did not know how long he could put up with Billy's voice droning on, when he noticed Ben pull off the main road and his curiosity spiked. He turned towards Gail suspiciously; however, she just stared straight ahead and squeezed his knee reassuringly.

Lucas gazed out of the window and his eyes opened wide when he saw bright lights ahead of them. He felt himself become agitated when Ben pulled into a space close to the entrance of the Pier and he was greeted by a crowd of people when he exited the car.

Gail laughed at his discomfort; however, she exited the car and went to his side, leaving the men to attend to Luke. 'Now, now, let's not crowd the man. It's a party, go get some free food and you'll all have the chance to wish him well later' Gail said, then smiled when the crowd followed her order and disbanded.

'What is this?' Lucas asked, gazing down the Pier to see the usually closed food vendors lit up with a Halloween theme and spread down the Pier.

Gail smiled and started walking down the Pier, with her arm wrapped around his. 'This is the food area of the celebration, the stage is closer to the Town Hall and the games are spread all around'

'You turned the town centre into one big party?' he asked in disbelief.

'Lucas Buck doesn't deserve anything less' she smiled smugly.

Lucas turned towards her and shook his head at his current situation. 'What happened to no big spectacles?' John is goin' to go spare'

'You said no big spectacles, not me and John can address me personally if he has a problem' she advised, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Lucas let out a small laugh, then pulled her to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. 'You remember to behave love, I don't want a repeat of the Poppy incident on my Birthday'

'Well he better know his place and not push me sweetheart' she smiled sweetly.

'Don't think I won't punish you Mrs Buck' he whispered into her ear seductively.

'The nights not even begun yet, don't forget about that promise later' she teased, then reached for Luke when Ben approached them and continued down the Pier.

-To be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

Merlyn sat quietly on a bench with Matt outside of the Town Hall, watching as the crowd of people grew around them. Matt informed her previously that Gail had extended the invites for the Birthday celebrations to the whole town and Merlyn was thankful the spot light was not on her.

'Don't feel overwhelmed, I'm here and won't let anyone bother you' Matt reassured her, sensing her unease.

'Her whole family is here and that's the only protection she needs' Gail interjected, as she walked up to them with an unimpressed Lucas by her side.

Merlyn stood up and forced a smile for her cousin. 'This is a lot' she advised and glanced around as the whispers started, due to Lucas' arrival.

'It's a lot considering we have a prior engagement at the Mayor's House and I don't usually break tradition' Lucas sighed disapprovingly.

'Says the man who had a child out of wedlock twice' Gail scolded sarcastically, then released her arm from around Lucas' and went towards the stage in the middle of the square.

'What's she doin'?' Merlyn asked Lucas in a sudden panic.

'Your guess is as good as mine' Lucas stated suspiciously, as he watched Gail intently.

Gail hated this attention; however, she forced a confident smile and placed her arm around Caleb when they walked on stage together. As they approached the podium, a silence befell the crowd and she felt her nerves trying to get the better of her. Before utter panic at this public display set in, Caleb took her hand in his and smiled at her reassuringly, allowing her to regain her self control to address the crowd.

Lucas watched as Gail shook off her discomfort and smiled pleasantly at the crowd. This spectacle was so far from her comfort zone that his feelings of missing John's annual party had disappeared and he was only left with intrigue over what was going to happen next.

'Thank you all for joining us to celebrate my cousin's 19th Birthday, as well as my husband's 50th Birthday' Gail addressed the crowd sweetly, 'We all appreciate your kindness in wanting to be here and I'm sure you'll find something to your liking, whether it be here with the live music or on the Pier with the Halloween games'

Caleb stared at the crowd curiously as they all applauded his cousin, he had never been directly involved in anything as big as this and the falseness of these strangers intrigued him.

Gail sensed Caleb's thoughts and pulled his close to her. 'I know you're all aware of the tragedy that has stricken my family in the past and I thank you all for the kindness you showed my cousin in his hour of need. Out of tragedy comes greener pastures and ours couldn't come any greener than Sheriff Lucas Buck'' she said, hiding her sarcasm as she played the part everyone expected and winked at Caleb playfully.

Lucas held in his laughter as the gullible people ate up every false word that came out of her mouth. She was playing the dutiful wife perfectly and he knew this public charade was hard for her to keep up with a straight face.

'We've all had experiences with Lucas Buck, he's a hard man to forget and even harder to ignore' she continued her falseness and tried not to roll her eyes at the echo of laughter from the crowd. 'Lucas has gone out of his way to touch all our lives and I know you'll all join me in wishing him a very happy 50th Birthday...With how stubborn the old man is, I'm sure there'll be another 50 to come!'

Lucas smiled at the people around him, then gave in to the hollers of the crowd and joined his family on stage. He nodded his satisfaction at how well she had played the game, then took the podium to relieve some of her pressure. 'Well howdy, where'd you all come from on a night like this?' he addressed the crowd amused.

Gail watched his natural ability to take control as the crowd erupted into applause. She knew that it would not take long for him to take over, it was in his nature and he his confidence was radiant.

'Let's hear it for my stunnin' wife, I never thought I'd bag me an Emory and I have to say that I clearly got the best of the bunch' he joked, then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him as the crowd applauded louder.

Gail gave a small wave, then shot Lucas a look of warning and shook her head when he shrugged it off.

'In all seriousness, this woman gave up a lot to stay here and look after one of our own. She made an honest man outta me and I'm sure the usual suspects out there are happy for her intervention' he said knowing, as his usual torturous games had taken a backseat to his family.

'She can keep you tied up in that big 'ol house all she wants Sheriff!' Tommy Waller shouted jokingly and Lucas shot him a smug wink.

Gail gently pulled out of Lucas' grasp and sneaked off the stage when he began addressing individuals in the crowd. He knew these people so well, it did not take long for them all to join in the banter. While he was busy having his fun with his people, she took the opportunity to pull Merlyn away from the crowd and dragged her towards Mary, who was standing close to Josh by the Town Hall.

Merlyn followed her cousin obediently, happy to be away from the crowd and let out a relieved sigh when she was sure she was not going to get dragged into the banter on stage. 'I don't know how you could do that' she advised honestly.

'I had to do something to get his mind off the Mayor's party and look, he took the bate perfectly' she smiled, shaking her head at how effortlessly he controlled a crowd.

'Your cousin should do more public speaking, she could be an advocate for the women of this town' Mary suggested.

'Or I could just be a Reporter and remain left alone' Gail shot down the suggestion and turned towards Merlyn. 'I know you don't want to do this, but look at how happy Matt's been with spoiling you'

Merlyn glanced towards Matt, who still stood by the bench and smiled when she saw Abe had joined him with Luke. 'He does appear happy that we're included in somethin' for a change'

'You both chose to be isolated from everybody and I accepted that for a time, but it's not healthy. You're a young girl, it's about time you both came back to the land of the living and behaved like adults rather than scared children' Gail said, then handed her an envelope.

Merlyn took the envelope and turned it over in her hands curiously, then opened it carefully. 'A Tenancy agreement?' she asked confused.

'A Tenancy agreement in your name with the deposit and first 3 months rent paid, to give your time to sort out your finances' Gail smiled.

'But I live with Matt...' Merlyn started.

'You've been temporarily staying in my old rented property free of charge with the man you've just gotten in a new relationship with' Gail interrupted, 'It's about time you started to grow and develop your own independence, just like I had to when I was your age'

Merlyn stared down at the Tenancy agreement and felt herself begin to panic. 'It says the rent is $500.00 a month, I can't afford that on what Abe's payin' me'

'You're not working for Abe, you were helping him out while I figured a few things out. Your position at the Guardian is waiting for you and I'll be returning to help you shortly' Gail shrugged.

'And Abe?' Merlyn asked, not wanting to abandon him at the Antique Store.

'Will be relocating to the building next door to the Wicca Store, where I can keep an eye on him. He just doesn't it yet' Gail smiled cunningly.

Merlyn shook her head at the what was happening, it was all so overwhelming and she was not convinced she was ready to live on her own.

'You think I'd just abandon you?' Gail asked, reading her mind. 'This is your first official home that just belongs to you, that doesn't mean I'm going to let you lock yourself away there. We'll be doing a lot more than we have been, to make sure you start living your life to the fullest'

'What about Matt?' Merlyn asked concerned.

'Matt's a grown man and can deal with it. Now I have to go' Gail said, sensing the stage show beginning to die down. 'Go find your brother, he's got your other present'

'Where are you goin'?' Merlyn asked, when Gail turned around and started to walk away.

'I've got to deal with the man of the hour' Gail smiled, then continued walking away from the crowd.

* * *

Lucas finished performing for his townspeople and exited the stage with Caleb close behind him. He had not expected Gail to instigate such a spectacle or allow Caleb to be part of it; however, he was happy it had gone down this way, as it prepared his eldest for the presence he would be required to give off one day.

He scanned the area as he shook hands and informed the people to go enjoy the festivities, a strange feeling had come over him and he suddenly felt an urgent need to find his love. Lucas spotted Matt standing by a bench with Merlyn and proceeded in that direction; however, a strong gust of wind blew him to the right and when he looked around, he spotted Gail's retreating figure turn around a corner.

Lucas let out a small laugh and smiled playfully, she should know better than to break off from the group when he was in a strange mood and his excitement peaked at this potential game of cat and mouse. He turned his attention towards Caleb and placed his hands on his shoulder. 'I gotta go do somethin', can I trust you to ensure your sisters surprise runs smoothly?' he asked, happy to provide the boy with some responsibility while he headed off to have his fun.

Caleb nodded obediently and watched as Lucas headed away from the crowd, then turned towards where his sister stood and approached her casually. 'Happy Birthday Merl...' he started, then saw her eyes go wide and corrected himself. 'M, Happy Birthday M'

Merlyn stared at Caleb and hoped Matt did not catch his slip, when Matt just placed an arm around her she smiled at her brother and stroked his arm affectionately. 'Thank you, you did well up there' she advised proudly.

Caleb smiled, proud of himself. Gail had already told him of how proud she was that he was willing to go up on stage with her and the comment from his sister made it all seem even better. 'Gail needed help and I stepped up, I'd do it again' he shrugged.

'Well that's very brave and kind of you Caleb, you seem to be coming into your own now that you're permanently living with Gail' Matt smiled.

'And my Daddy' Caleb advised, then looked at Matt confused when his smile faded.

Merlyn sensed Matt's irritation at the thought of Lucas being Caleb's Father and decided to step in. 'I got my own house now' she beamed excitedly.

Caleb smiled and nodded. 'I was there when Gail got it, you shoulda seen her argue with the man to get your rent down' he laughed and glanced over at Ben when he sensed his approach.

'I can imagine she didn't let up until she got what she wanted' Matt laughed.

'Yep, the guy didn't know what to do!' Caleb smiled, then signalled Ben to place the box he was carrying behind his sister.

Merlyn spotted Caleb's signal and turned around to see a large white box on the ground. 'What's this?' she asked suspiciously.

'It's just a little somethin' from me, Luke and Lucas to help in your new home' Caleb advised and shifted on the spot nervously, hoping she liked the gift.

Merlyn did not like the notion of Lucas getting her a gift; however, she took a deep breath and shook off the negative thoughts. The man was married to her cousin now and she had to accept him fully once and for all, so she just bent down to pick up the box and jumped when the lid moved.

Matt and Ben laughed as she let out an involuntary shriek, then put there heads down when she shot them and unimpressed glance.

Merlyn shook off her fright and knelt down in front of the box. She stared at it curiously for a moment, then took off the large lid to find a small white West Highland Terrier peering up at her scared. She looked at the puppy in disbelief for a moment, then caught sight of it shaking and picked it up carefully.

Matt smiled as she held the puppy close to her chest and winked at Caleb to indicate the present had been accepted. 'It'll be nice having a little something to take Rocky's place' Matt stated, as he leaned in and stroked the puppy gently.

'What do you mean? Where's Rocky goin'?' Merlyn asked concerned.

'Lucas said Gail said you have to learn to make your own way in life, without the familiarity of her things' Caleb shrugged, as he repeated Lucas' words.' I guess that means Rocky's comin' to us'

'Rocky was always Gail's Dog' Matt advised, as he placed his hand on Caleb's shoulder. 'She want's him back'

'She can't do that, Rocky lives with you!' Merlyn exclaimed crossly, as she felt a wave of concern for her boyfriend flow through her.

'He lives with us now, he'll help stop Gideon from bein' lonely...Besides, you can see him whenever you want with you just livin' down the street from us' Caleb advised, not understanding why she was overreacting.

Merlyn thought for a moment, she had not considered the location of her new place as she had been too excited and she did not know how she felt about living so close to Lucas. Rocky may have a calming affect on Gideon and that was definitely needed; however, she was concerned for Matt being on his own and that was all she could concentrate on right now. 'Where is she? I wanna talk to her' Merlyn advised and started glancing around the area in an attempt to locate her cousin.

Matt sensed her concern and wrapped his arm around her reassuringly. 'I have you and this little fellow, Rocky is pining for Gail and wants to be with her as much as she wants him back so it's fine' Matt explained and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Ben turned away when they kissed and shook his head. He did not approve of Matt having a relationship with Merlyn due to the age difference; however, they both appeared to be happy, so he would keep his thoughts to himself. 'You wanna tag along with us and Ben Jr?' he asked Caleb, wanting to leave these two alone

Caleb turned towards his sister, to gauge whether she was alright being left with Matt and smiled when she was too busy playing with her new puppy to notice him. 'I reckon I can do that' he smiled, then gave his sister a big hug before following Ben to the Pier.

-To be continued-


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas walked casually down the deserted street, searching for his love. He sensed her presence close by; however, he was struggling to locate her and it was increasing his excitement.

When he came across the old burnt out Trinity Guardian building, he stopped for a moment and smiled smugly. Gage had done good that night, it was a shame Christine had been caught up in it all; however, he suspected things would not have turned as well for him with her daughter if she had still been around. He could accept her life being forfeit to enable him to get where he was today, she was not the only casualty to his success and she certainly would not be the last.

His senses spiked as he felt himself being watched and he glanced over his shoulder, to see Gail further up the street. He walked towards her, curious as to why she had chosen to show herself now and smiled when he sensed her excitement.

Gail watched him carefully as he approached her slowly, it had thrown her when he stopped at her parents old place of work and she could not prevent herself from coming out into the open to find out what he was doing. She saw the excitement in his eyes as he drew near and felt a wave of desire flow through her, his costume gave him a dark presence and her own darkness was clawing to be released to meet him head on.

Lucas sensed her arousal and let out a long breath, his eyes took her in from head to toe and he gave a satisfied nod. 'You really do look beautiful tonight' he advised, then took a few steps closer to close the distance between them.

Gail inhaled deeply and licked her lips teasingly. 'Just tonight? I'm offended Sheriff' she said in a mock scolding manner.

Lucas' smile grew wider and he took a thick strand of her hair, then wrapped it around his fingertips casually. 'No offence was intended Mrs Buck; however, as there was some taken, I guess I should redeem myself in the appropriate fashion' he advised, then knelt down and began running his hands under her dress.

'No' Gail ordered and reached down to pull him up.

Lucas stared at her confused for a moment, then felt a sense of deja vu when she started walking towards the buildings further up the road and followed her closely.

'You remember where we are don't you?' she asked curiously.

Lucas did recognise their location and cursed himself for not realising it sooner. This was the place where his twin had taken over in a fit of rage and choked Calvin, who had went against him for the position of Sheriff when it came time for re-election.

Calvin had attempted to force himself on Gail, after she had led him on to obtain information for an article. Lucas had come across the crime and could not hold his twin back, he had started choking Calvin in front of Gail in the alleyway to their right and that had been the first and only time he had dropped his guard to show her his true nature.

Gail walked slowly towards the alleyway and leaned casually against the wall. She took his hand in hers when he reached her and nipped at his fingers playfully. She sensed he remembered what had happened and saw the curiosity in his eyes, they had never talked about what happened fully and she thought this was as good a time as any to rehash the moment she turned her back on her pureness.

'How did it feel?' he asked curiously, not being able to broach the subject at the time due to her inner battle with her goodness.

'How did what feel?' Gail asked, feigning ignorance.

'Holding your hand over mind as it squeezed the life out of him?' Lucas smiled, feeling his desire for her increasing as he stared deep into her eyes to gauge her true feelings on the matter.

Gail stared into his eyes intently, then shrugged. 'Different' she advised calmly, finding it hard to feel what she should after the things she had done since.

'Did you enjoy it?' he asked, as he raised her hand to his mouth kissed it softly.

Gail remained silent for a moment and kept his gaze. 'Yes' she answered honestly, knowing better than to lie to his face.

Lucas smiled and stroked her cheek tenderly. 'I thought you did...Would you do it again?' he asked curiously, trying to ignore his urge to take her right now.

'I already have' she smiled grimly, feeling her darkness stir within her and not liking it.

'No, would you watch me again?' he clarified and waited patiently for her answer.

Gail had lost herself after witnessing what Lucas was capable of and not reporting him. She was not so naive that she could not make the connection between her own behaviour of late and her acceptance his true nature. When she thought about what she had become it scared her and she did not believe this was an acceptable way to be while raising a family.

Lucas sensed the conflict inside of her and ran his hands down her arms softly, then placed then around her hips and pulled her to him.

'That behaviour shouldn't be tolerated and I want nothing to do with it' she finally spoke up, finding her voice and morals. 'We have a child now and I expect you to keep to your word' she advised, trying to be better for Luke.

Lucas narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, then remembered the promise he had made her when she was pregnant the first time. He had told her that he would change, he supposed it was only fair to keep to his side of the bargain now that she had successfully brought their child into the world. 'I'll stay true to my word if that's what you want' he promised and rubbed his nose affectionately on hers.

'It is' Gail sighed, not confident that it was; however, knowing she needed to try and regain some of her goodness.

'Just like you were true to your word to me?' John asked angrily, as he approached the pair with his hands on his hips. All of his guests had decided to leave his party when they realised Mary was attending the Sheriff's party at the Pier and they wanted to show their loyalty to Lucas.

Gail rolled her eyes at the infuriating man storming towards them, he may be the Mayor; however, he had a lot to learn about who was really in charge around here and this was not the time for him to interrupt them.

She sensed Lucas' rage begin to rise within him and placed a soft reassuring kiss on his lips, then turned her attention towards John. 'He's not gone back on his word to you, I stopped him from going to your stupid party as his Birthday was more important' Gail advised and shook her head amused, at the dominating stance John was attempting to take.

'You women are all alike, not knowing your place behind us' he stated, not caring that he was the Mayor and should be conducting himself in a more appropriate manner.

Gail laughed openly at the comment and crossed her arms over her chest. 'Oh look, just another bigoted ass spitting his dummy out like a child...What's wrong? Struggling to control your temper as you can't vent your frustration by beating up on your wife?'

'If you had any sense Lucas, you'd whip her like the misbehaving dog that she is' John snapped, not being able to hold in his temper at his annual party being ruined by this outsider.

Lucas could not stand quiet any longer and his twin burst out at the direct remark made towards his wife. His promise to change was completely forgotten when he marched over to John, took him by the throat and pinned him against the wall of the alleyway. 'What did you call my wife? I don't think I can quite hear you' he mocked devilishly, as John struggled to get his breath with Lucas' hand crushing his windpipe.

Gail watched in shock as Lucas began choking the Mayor, she had not thought he would take such an action against a high ranking elected figure within Trinity and attempted to talk him down. 'He's nothing, just a parasite who's so caught up in his own worthless existence that he has to try and make himself seem important by demeaning other people. He's not worth this much effort' she said and stroked Lucas' back gently, in an attempt to soften him.

Lucas disregarded her attempt to calm him down and closed his hand tighter around John's neck. He had known this man for years, they had a mutually beneficial working relationship; however, he could not let the insult go, not when it was aimed at his love and he had his own reputation to uphold.

'You're really gonna throw all we've done away for this bitch? You'll pay for this Lucas, you're finished' John threatened through hoarse breaths, not believing Lucas had it in him to complete this course of action against him.

Gail felt her rage flood through her at the threat to her husband and gripped Lucas' hand when she sensed it loosen around Johns throat.

Lucas glanced at her, confused at her action and shifted slightly when she positioned herself between him and John.

Gail tightened her hand on Lucas' and smiled when his grip closed further. She watched as the realisation that this was not a game hit John and was intrigued when the look in his eyes changed from one of confidence to fear. Something within her attempted to warn her against this action; however, it was drowned out by the overwhelming darkness that flowed through her veins.

Lucas felt his manhood become hard as she leaned her back into his chest and he sensed her excitement. She was watching the life drain out of a man he was killing and she was showing no fear, in fact she was helping him. The thought excited him even more and he squeezed Johns throat harder, to bring an end to his moaning once and for all.

Gail felt her hand begin ache with the pressure she was gripping Lucas' with and watched curiously as Johns breath became more strained. When his eyes rolled back in his head she inhaled deeply as he took his last breath.

When Lucas released his grip and the mans lifeless body fell to the floor, she felt her dress being lifted up and welcomed Lucas' hard manhood inside of her. She let him take her hard, scraping her nails down the wall as the intense pleasure surged through her and felt their connection at what they had just done together. When he came inside of her quickly, she called out his name and relaxed back into him as his buried his head into her neck.

Lucas rested on her for a moment, then shook his head at his loss of control and pulled himself out of her. He handed her a handkerchief to clean herself up and began pacing outside of the alleyway on the street, trying to come up with a plan to explain the death of the Mayor. Before his thoughts had a chance to come together, Gail placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

Gail kissed his lips softly for a moment, then turned to face the alleyway and stared emotionless at the dead body before her. Her calm composure was slipping and she began to hear her Fathers mocking laughter in her head.

She could not be mad at Lucas for his loss of control when she had been just as weak as he was and had basically helped him murder the Mayor. If she had not made a point of wanting to outdo the John due to the way he treated his wife, none of this would have happened on Lucas' Birthday. This had been far beyond anything she had comprehended and she began laughing hysterically, as a wave of guilt surged through her and she began to lose grip on reality.

Lucas turned towards her and sensed she was about to break. Her laughter was concerning and he had never witnessed this side of her before. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her waist, then pulled her back towards him and turned her face to his. 'You gonna make me wait all night?' he asked, trying to take her mind off what had just happened.

'Huh?' she asked confused, ceasing her hysterical laughter.

'My present, or am I too old for such a thing?' he asked sarcastically.

Gail had not even thought about his present since she got up on stage and she felt terrible for forgetting. 'I'm booking a ranch in Nashville for a week, thought we'd finally have our honeymoon somewhere not too far away from your beloved Trinity' she advised, glancing over her shoulder and Johns lifeless body.

Lucas gently cupped her chin in his hand and turned him back towards her. 'After tonight, we might wanna take that break' he smiled and kissed her lips softly then started walking her back towards the Town Hall. 'Come on love, the night's still young and I ain't too old to take advantage of that just yet'

Gail caught the humour in his voice and shook her head in disbelief. When she tried to look back at the alleyway Lucas pulled her back towards the Town Hall. 'What about John? We can't just leave him to be found there' she stated concerned.

Lucas let out a long sigh and shrugged. 'It's my 50th Birthday and I'll be damned if we're missin' the party you spent so much effort arranging for someone as stupid as him' he advised, then kissed her head reassuringly and dragged her back towards the party.

-The End-


End file.
